tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
S'amha
' ''' was an enthusiastic student of Conjuration and Necromancy as well as an ex-vampire. Personality S'amha was a studious person, especially in the field of life and death, and he appeared to be some sort of perfectionist as he double-checked his notes for minor spelling errors. Appearance S'amha is a black and white Cathay Khajjit, he wears a black robe with a green skull emblazoned on the front with grey boots and a golden necklace encrusted with a ruby. He appears to have a more feminine shape with a medium yet kind of light tone of voice. Hes stands about 5 feet and 8 inches tall making him of average size. History S'amha was a mage from the College of Winterhold and loved to study about life and death. As a younger Khajiit he never really found any interest in being a thief like most of his brothers and sisters, and found his passion in the life and death of others as well as the school of Conjuration and the filed of necromancy. His life he dedicated to the study of Necromancy eventually hearing of the college of Winterhold through the innkeeper of Riverwood, Delphine. He was infected with Vampirism during his travel to Winterhold but had it cured soon after, it is unknown how he came to cure himself. Travelling back to Riverwood as a student of Winterhold he met the future Dragonslayers but unfortunately met his end at a spike trap which punctured his brain within Bleak Falls Barrow. He was later cremated in Whiterun and his ashes returned to Elsweyr by Nazrei. Powers and Abilities A powerful Necromancer, S'amha had knowledge of master conjuration spells like Bound Battle Axe, Raise Zombie and Conjure Flame Atronach, he also had multiple other spells at his disposal like Steadfast Ward, Frostbite, Flames, Firebolt, Calm, Fast Healing and Healing. He was an expert in the use of two-handed weapons and the use of light armor, he was one of the few able to use the power of a standing stone and carried the blessing of the Tower Stone, allowing him to unlock many chests and doors that would otherwise prove difficult to open. Character Card Character Card: Name: S'amha Appearance: A necromancer's robe (basically a black robe with a greenish enchanted looking skull on the front) with grey boots and a necklace that is golden colored with a ruby in the middle of it. He appears to have a more feminine shape with a medium yet kind of light tone of voice. His height is 5 feet and 8 inches. Race: Khajiit Gender: Male Birthdate: S'amha is so busy studying life and death he can't even remember Faction: The College of Winterhold as a student Skills: M: Conjuration E:Two-handed E: Light armor A: Restoration A: Illusion A: destruction Spells: Bound Battle Axe, Fast Healing, Healing, Raise Zombie, Conjure Flame Atronach, Steadfast Ward, Frostbite, Flames, Firebolt, and Calm Unique powers: Night Eye, Claws and Tower Stone. Weakness: physical attacks Bio: A mage from the College of Winterhold who loves to study about life and death. As a younger Khajiit he never really found any interest in being a thief like his brothers and sisters, but he did find interest in life and death of others and then found out that there was magic that can raise the dead called conjuration. He studied this "school" of magic throughout the rest of his life. Then after wandering around Riverwood he asked the bar tender about any rumors and he there's a great college in Winterhold that teaches all the schools of magic and allows you to study there without being bothered or forced to do anything besides what you want to learn about. Which is how he became a student of Winterhold. Along the journey to Winterhold tho he was turned into a vampire thanks to a random event that happened along the pathway there but he got another soul from a ritual and is now an ex vampire. Trivia *S'amha was the first character to be killed by his own creator. *S'amha survived for 75 posts in a single thread, the second shortest ever in the Persistence canon, after Fills-Own-Ass who was killed as he was approved. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Deceased